The First Cut is the Deepest
by OKFan
Summary: Kiba is rejected by Hinata, his heart is officially broken. Can Kankurou pick up the pieces? Read and Review, please. Warning: Very light shounen ai.


My latest fanfic! Not to mention one of the few song fics that I'll probably ever post. But this exactly what I think of every time I hear this song, so I just had to use it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters.

On with the show! n.n

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**The First Cut Is the Deepest  
(Cat Stevens, Rod Stewart, Cheryl Crow, et al)**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**I would have given you all of my heart**_

Kiba walked slowly, steadily towards the one woman who he had always admired, always watched. She never saw him as anymore than a companion, a friend, and a team mate. But he wanted more, he always had. She was skilled, beautiful and had always had a calming affect over him. This time, he would do more than just steal glances at her, he'd finally tell her. He ran, searching for her, he would tell her. There she was, leaving the Hyuuga estate. "Hinata!" He shouted at her back as she moved and watched as she stopped and turned her head towards him. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't stop now, and there was no turning back.

"Hinata…there's something I've always wanted to say." He took a deep breath preparing himself for his confession. He waited for some sort of signal that she had heard him and continued, "You're wonderful…You always try so hard. I can't quite explain why, maybe it's your determination, your shy voice, or just your overall personality, but for the longest time, at least since we became team 8 with Shino and Kurenai-sensei, I've liked you, maybe even loved you. Please tell me that this feeling isn't one sided."

"I-I'm so sorry." He watched as a small blush crossed over her cheeks, the blush that she so often showed, "I'm s-sorry, K-Kiba. But, I like N-Naruto-kun" He knew that already, but somehow he had hoped, always hoped that she would change her mind, always hoped. "S-sorry, I'm s-so s-sorry!" she closed her eyes tightly and ran, ran to watch over Naruto, just as he had always watched over her.

_**But there's someone who's torn it apart**_

His heart broke, he could almost hear it crushing and cracking as he watched her retreating form.

_  
__**And she's taken just all that I had **_

It's been several months since then. His heart was still in pieces, but he still walked on, continued on his missions, today's mission was stationed in the Suna, he was to escort Kankurou to Konoha. The Kazekage and the Hokage had business to discuss, apparently so important that it couldn't be sent through messenger birds as it was usually done. However, the Kazekage was too busy to make the trip himself so he was sending one of his most trusted men, his older brother.

They were only half a day into the three day trek and it was already time to set up camp. That night, Kiba got a surprise that he'd not soon forget.

"You know…" Kankurou, after a long day of silence, started a conversation, "I always get what I want." Kiba raised one eyebrow at this, wondering what it had to do with anything, his eyes going wide at the Kugutsu no Jutsu user at his next statement, "and I want you."

_**But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know **_

"What?" He was truly shocked. Why of all people, did Kankuro 'want' him? He didn't even know the Suna-nin very well. 'But, he did save your life…' his mind seemed to chant at him.

Kankurou sighed, he wasn't surprised by this response, the Dog-nin never really seemed very bright, but he was someone to be admired, "I'm not really good at this sort of thing." He scratched the back of his head, nerves he wasn't used to showing themselves. "I've never felt the need for a relationship; I've never felt much of anything. There was something that happened when I saved you, and something about when you came to save me. I can't explain it and I'm not sure I want to. All I know is that over the months of being apart, I wanted to save you again, or even just see you." An unfamiliar heat moved across the suna jonin's cheeks. He'd never had a girl friend, and he'd never really missed, or liked anyone, this was a new feeling to him.

"Kankurou…" Kiba was at a loss for words. No one had ever confessed to him, and Kankurou was the last person he'd ever expect to do so. He'd never considered being with another male, but surprisingly the thought didn't disgust or even cause him to cringe as he would have thought it would. After the rejection he received from Hinata, he had been lonely, hurt. In his loneliness he often thought of Kankurou, but had been unable to fully explain why. At first he had thought that he was longing for a friend in the Suna-nin, perhaps because he had so few of them in Konoha.

As good a friend as Shino was, he wasn't very talkative and hated conflict. Kiba however, was talkative and liked to argue, he enjoyed winning an argument and he enjoyed the overall debate that took place in one. He had always seen Kankurou as sort of aggressive and had always believed that he'd make a good debating partner. But the thought of being anymore than friends, had never really occurred to him.

Kiba could feel Kankurou's eyes on him, waiting for some sort of answer. He felt pressured under the hard gaze and stuttered slightly over his words, "Um…Kankurou, I don't…I don't know." It wasn't a good response, but it wasn't a rejection either, Kankurou felt slightly encouraged knowing this, he hadn't been rejected so there was still hope.

_**I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
**_

Kankurou gave a small grin, "Well, if you don't know, then why not try?" He leaned in closer to the dog-nin, leering at him in a somewhat seductive manner.

"Try?" Kiba blinked in slight confusing, 'try what?', he thought to himself. Was the puppeteer suggesting that they try out a relationship? Kiba flushed, as he looked into the eyes of his latest companion.

"We'll be traveling together for a couple more days. You can wait to give me your answer until we reach Konoha."

_**And I'm sure going to give you a try  
And if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know **_

The night passed and Kiba slept restlessly. Dreams of the day's happenings filling his mind. As the sun rose and he woke he was surprised to see Kankurou awake and preparing to set off. "Hurry up, mutt. We still have two days left to get there, may as well get an early start."

Kiba blinked and got up, picking up his own things. He hadn't thought that they'd leave so early, but then it dawned on him. 'May as well get an early start', is what Kankurou had said, but 'The sooner we get there the better' just may have been what he was really implying. Was he really that anxious to hear Kiba's answer? For the second time in the last twenty-four hours Kiba found himself turning red and trying to hide it.

The next day and half passed all too quickly and then the night fell; they had gone without speech for nearly two days. Though, this was probably because they had both been feeling awkward after the Suna-nin's sudden confession. And once more, it was that same ninja that broke the silence.

"So…" Kankurou glanced over at Kiba as he pet Akamaru. "Have you given it any thought?"

Kiba stopped his ministrations on his dog and cautiously returned his companion's gaze, "more than you could ever know." He was still in a debate with him self. He liked Kankurou, but he just didn't know how much.

Then his sister's words came to mind, she had just gotten a boyfriend and Kiba had been feeling protective of her, he didn't know the man she was with, and worried about Hana's well being.

"_Kiba, relax a little. I appreciate your concern, but I love him. He isn't going to do any harm." _

_She had laughed when he voiced his concerns to her and he replied, "How do you know? How do you know that he won't cause any harm to you?" _

_She seemed to give the question some thought, "Well, it's hard to say for sure. You could say it's intuition. But if I had to explain it, you can't cause that sort of hurt to someone you really love." _

"_And how do you know that he loves you the way you love him?" _

_At this question the older dog-nin smiled, "Because of the way he holds me. You can just tell how someone feels by paying attention to how they act around you and by how they kiss you. Believe me you'll know what I'm talking about, some day."_

_**I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried **_

"Kiba?" Kankurou watched as the boy seemed to be in a trance like state. At the voice Kiba snapped out of his own little flash back. Kiba looked over at him, as the older teen was now shirtless; it became apparent to Kiba that the jounin must have started getting ready for bed while he was daydreaming. Surprisingly, Kankurou was actually more toned and muscular than what Kiba had imagined; the thought alone was making him turn scarlet.

'_You can just tell'_ that's what Hana had said. He trusted his sister's words more than anyone else's, aside from maybe Akamaru's. "I'm still not sure…but I might be able to find out, if you let me try something." His gaze flowed towards the ground as his tone cracked, obviously due to his embarrassment.

"If it'll help you to figure out how you feel, then try anything." He didn't sound or seem like the Kankurou that Kiba had grown accustomed to on their past battles together.

'_You can just tell by how they act around you.'_ Just like Hana had said. Kiba scooted closer to the puppeteer and leaned into him, circling his arms around the older boy's neck.

_  
__**But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
'cause if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know **_

Kankurou was a bit thrown off by Kiba's sudden forwardness, but he wasn't about to complain. He liked the feel of his body pressed up against his own. Following the dog-nin's lead he wrapped his arms around his waist, and waited for Kiba to make his next move. He'd wait and see what the chuunin had planned.

Kiba turned his head slightly to the side and gently brushed his lips to the jounin's. The puppet master smelt strongly of face paint, but mixed in with it was his own natural scent; the paint seemed to work well with his personal scent.

The kiss was soft, and had been going for a short time. As Kiba's arms seemed to tighten their hold around Kankurou's neck, he decided it was time to pick up the pace a little. He knew Kiba was still unsure, so was being careful not to frighten him. Kankurou slowly opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide over Kiba's bottom lip; he nipped at it lightly, and continued to use the muscle to caress the upper lip. The mutt tasted wonderful and he wanted to taste more of him. Patiently he waited as Kiba hesitantly opened his own maw to allow the suna-nin entrance.

As Kiba leaned back nearly laying down, but using his arms to support himself, he thought to himself.

He had always seen him as a violent man with a strong temper. But...Kankurou's kiss was very gentle. And that's when Kiba knew just how much he cared for Kankurou. Just how much Kankurou must care for him. His sister's words made sense to him know. And he groaned as the kiss deepened.

It ended all too soon as Kankurou ran his tongue over Kiba's extended canines and then parted from him, panting slightly. "So…" He started as he moved to sit himself next to Kiba. "Did you figure anything out?" Kankurou smirked as Kiba was still flushed; looking much as though he'd never been kissed before.

"Yeah, I did." He gave a smile of his own, one of his canines crossing over his bottom lip, "Your lipstick is smudged." He grinned as Kankurou gave him a baffled look and started rubbing at his face.

"It's face paint!" He continued to rub, in attempt to remove it as Kiba laughed.

_**When it come to loving me she's worse**_

Kiba caught the older boy's hands and pulled them away from the paint smudged face and tenderly lapped at the stained lips. Ensuing yet another kiss to take place. As he pulled away only one thought came to mind and he voiced it with pleasure sounding in his voice, "Yes. That's my answer."

It didn't make too much sense, as the initial question hadn't been a yes or a no answer, but Kankurou smiled anyway, glad that he could proudly say that he still always got what he wanted, and even prouder to say that he had found someone truly special to him.

_**Try to love again**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That's it for this story, I sort of thought that it would end with a lemon…but I guess some things just don't progress the way you first imagine.

It's probably better that way though; it'd be way too soon in the relationship for sex anyway.

I love reviews, as most authors do.

Thanks, for reading!


End file.
